Open Wounds
by WillowSeeker
Summary: "You're scared." "No, I wasn't. You don't scare me." "You're not afraid?" Rachel looks at him. Something tells her she needs to think twice before answering that question.


**Open Wounds**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Am_ I going insane?_

_My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

_An evil feeling attacks_

_My body is shaking_

_There's no turning back._

**1994.**

Chatters and laughters of teens wafted through the halls of William McKinley High. Another day of school is just another ordinary day for them. Classes, breaks, lunchs and homeworks. It's a pattern that never change here in the sunny quaint city of Westchester side of Los Angeles.

Never did anybody expected there would be a shooting massacre that day in William McKinley High.

Nobody saw it coming. They ignore the heavy footsteps and realize when it was too late when the first bullet was shot. Stunned at seeing a dead body with a hole on its head, students runs away, fearing for their life as a second shot was heard. Some scream for their teachers, calling for help. Some scream for their friends, clutching their hands in fears. Some even scream for their mommies. Some scream at the perpretor, only not knowing who it was but had a glimpsed of the blonde hair in an all black clothing.

It all happens in matters of minutes and then fifteen were dead. All in the hands of one boy. Who leisurely stroll into his house, a ghostly smile on his face as the voices in his head cheers and congratulates him for doing the right thing. He ignores his mothers questions of why he is not in school, flipping her off and told her he's not giving a shit about school and so should she.

His mother never bothers him again.

She never does.

Sitting on his bed, he waits as he hears the wailing of the sirens, police car sirens. He hears his mother opens the doors and the numerous heavy boots stomping through the stairs, in direction to his room while his mother frantically begs for them to stop, screaming that '_He's only a child_!'

No. He stop being a child when those voices starts to whisper in his head.

The door burst open and ten or so cops with full bulletproof garments come into his room, guns pointing at him. He stood up, hands up and watches as red laser beams at his chest from the guns.

_It's time._

Smiling, he motions with his hands, pulling a trigger through his head.

It's clear through their eyes.

_The boy is crazy._

Seeing the faces of the cops under their helmets, he reached for the gun under his pillow.

Thousand of bullets hits on his chest and he falls down, dead.

Across the country, at a hospital in New York, a little baby girl is born.

**2010.**

Rachel Berry pride herself as a strong,independent, talented and bright young woman. She can sing a song that makes you cry because it was so beautiful while keeping track of all her homeworks, maintaining 4.0 credit in school. Though not athletic, she can dance her way across the stage and none would question her lack of enthusiasm in sports. She is, by far the one of the best students McKinley High has ever had, and she is only a sophomore.

But that didn't matter to the rest of the students there at McKinley. To them, she is the crazy psycho loser who has two gays dudes for parents and wears animal print sweaters and skirts with coloured tights and has the shnozze that's too big for her face.

A perfect bullying target.

Rachel splash her face with water, washing away her third slushie attack. She open her bag and took out the long black sleeve t-shirts and change her clothes. Never has been a day she had gone to school without a slushie attack nowadays. Ever since they lost Regionals to Vocal Adrenalin and Jesse left, the school seems to think it's fun to go back to bullying her non-stop.

What was worst is that her glee clubbers who she thought as her friends didn't even back her up.

But what was she expecting? That they would all be friends after losing Regionals?

No. They _all_ blame her for it.

Even Finn and worst, she caught the glint in Mr. Schuester's eyes too.

Yes, they did helped her after she had been egged (she say a little prayer for the poor lost souls of the unborn chicks), but afterwards, when the fact that they had lost and that Rachel had everything to do with it because of Jesse, they start to ignore her, giving snide remarks of how pathetic she was, how stupid of them to let Jesse in and how if she wasn't so insane to make Finn jealous and sucking up to Jesse St. Suck, they could have won the title and move to Nationals.

It was all _her_ fault.

Feeling a single tear on her cheek, she wipes it away and quickly find her make up to conceal any tracks of tears or shame that was on her face. She is Rachel Berry, Star of Glee Club and a strong, intelligent, confident woman and all these high-school drama will be over in two years. She can handle this.

_No, you can't_.

She thought as she sees the hideous scars on her wrist. Lines and lines of scars on her skin burns in her eyes, clots of dried bloods forming on the wounds. It is prove of how she can't handle it.

Shaking her head, she grab a pair of thin, skin coloured hand socks she had bought online recently. The t-shirts she is wearing are long sleeved but not guaranteed to close her wounds. Normally she would just wear her sweaters, feeling safe with the cuffs of the sleeve to not reveal those lines for the world to see, not that anybody cares.

Lately nobody does about her.

Satisfied with her appearance, she walks out from the rest room and make her way to the choir room. Aside from Mr. Schue, Mike, Matt and Quinn (she is still on house rest after having her baby four weeks ago), everyone is inside the room, chatting along with each other smiling, only to stop and glare when she enters. Conversations seize and Rachel felt every eye on her as she takes a seat at the front line. Nobody sat at the front line, except for Artie but even he looks like he wants to pick up his wheelchair and sat with the other at the back. Rachel ignores it and sat daintily in her chair, smiling like nothing bothers her when everything clearly does.

"Showing your friggin yentl face in here is really a downside to my already boring day."

That's Santana. Always there to greet her. Rachel ignores her remarks.

"Tell daddy to fix your whole face and just maybe, if you look different enough, we might be able to sit in the same room without me wanting to go all lime heights on you."

"First of all, my father is a psychiatrist. Not that you would know since you lack the brain like most stereotypical cheerleaders. He treats people with mental disorders, not fixing up people faces. And my face is just fine and if it were not for me, all of you wouldn't win Sectionals!"

"Oh hell to the the no!"

All around the room, the glee clubbers starts to grumble and throwing their insults at her. Breaking her hearts but she held on strong. This is just a minor thing because once she's a star, there is going to be much worse than this. She thought.

"She did not just said that!" Artie vehements.

"She did, and fuck you, manhands. We nearly didn't won Sectionals because you have to open your friggin trouty mouth and yap to Finnocence here about Q. Selfish bitch. Maybe you should tell your daddy to check up that fucking head of yours. See if there's some dead brain working on cause you're loco, Berry!" Santana shouted.

Others agrees and Rachel sat there, taking it all in but never once show the hurt and pain of every word. Only huff in annoyance and fuming in her seats. She lashes back like any other time she had done, with wit and intelligent and point out that she save them at Sectionals with her solos and that Regionals setlist was made by her and that none of her sorry for an excuse club mates even thank her for.

"Hard to remember that when we lost, Rachel. But Thank you, Rachel for the setlist and oh, thank you so much for bringing that pompuos douchebag Jesse St. James to our club. Really, highlight of the year!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I never asked him to transfer here and I did not put him in glee club. He auditioned and Mr. Schue accept him." Rachel screams, nearly reaching her boiling point. Can't they see? It's not her fault. None of it was. She was a victim, the most hurt victim, like them. She was lied and used too. She even apologized afterwards but it was as if everyone seems to forget that and torment her anyway.

"Oh, please Rachel. You just wants to make me jealous and brought him in to do that and now we lost." Finn said.

How dare he! The boy who tells her he loves her only to pretend she doesn't exist later. Damn him! Jesse was a liar but Finn was stupid lying hypocrite and Rachel is seriously crushed by his actions. He was supposed to love her like she does him.

"That is the most abominable thing you've said and I abhor you, Finn." she said. She would have continued if not for Mr. Schue coming in and asking them to quiet down and stop the argument. Rachel huffs angrily and turn in her seats. She could hear Finn leaning to Artie asking him what 'abominable and abhor' means.

Stupid boy. Why did she ever fell for him and still is.

"Rachel, I just got out from the office and Principal Figgins wants to speak with you. He's expecting you in the office. You're excuse." Mr. Schue said. Still fuming and sad, she storms away from the choir room in all her Rachel Berry stride. Distant snorts from her glee clubbers went oblivion as she makes her way to the office.

-TBC-

**A/N: Hi! So, I know you guys want to kill me right now for not updating Klaine FTW!, High on You or The Hummels. (Seriously, I'm sorry!) But, fear not! I'll upload the update as soon as my b/r gives the green light. It shouldn't take long.**

**So, I thought "Why not give you wonderful people something else to read?" Heh, so here it is. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Review, and I might just upload a new chapter. :)**

**Willow.**

**P/S: Anyone is willing to help me with this story? Feel free to PM.**


End file.
